Anaerobic digestion is increasingly applied to various organic wastes to stabilize organic matter and recover energy from biogas. Ammonia is often accumulated to a level that inhibits methanogenesis (the last step of anaerobic digestion), especially in anaerobic digestion of protein-rich substrates such as dairy manure and food waste. Moreover, disposal and treatment of digester effluent with high concentrations of ammonia presents an economic challenge and environmental risks.
What is desired is a method and apparatus than can recover ammonia from a source. Embodiments of the present disclosure provide methods that address the above and other issues.